You're not going anywhere
by Eltrish
Summary: "Tu non vai da nessuna parte perche si appartiene a me e tu sei solo mio... hai capito, stronzo?" WARNING: Foreplay, LEMON! Hard yaoi? Don't like don't read. XS


Ok, Ish gatau Ish kesambet setan apa bisa bikin beginian. Apa karena Ish lagi stress? Ato karena Ish diracuni seme Ish? Ato karena uke Ish makin seduktif? Ato karena Ish emang makin hari makin mesum? Ato karena... ...ah, udah deh... terlalu banyak kemungkinan. Ehm, tapi serius nih, Ish malu ngepublishnya. Tadinya aja mau numpang pake acc Shinobi. (Sayangnya Ish inget kalo leader suka 'memangkas' adegan lemon -.-) Saking malunya lagi, Ish ga bawa Teru sama Kaoru... (mereka masih dibawah umur)

Fanfic ber-rated M pertama yang sukses bikin Ish mual banget buatnya. -_-

Yah, sangat tidak direkomendasikan untuk anak di bawah umur. Saya tidak mau dibilang merusak moral bangsa. (halah)

Yaudah, Ish ga mau cuap lama-lama... Tapi sekali lagi Ish rekomendasikan untuk mengklik tombol back untuk yang masih di bawah umur dan tidak mau tercemari. (dan yang tidak mau sakit mata juga mual mendadak) Kalau sudah membaca, resiko ada di tangan reader yah... Ish gamau disuruh tanggung jawab~ *slaped*

Disclaimer: KHR belong to Amano Akira, but You're not going anywhere belong to Ish. (Xanxus belong to Squalo and Squalo belong to Xanxus, Te-hee~)

Warning: OOC, Foreplay, Lemon, and Hard yaoi maybe? First fic rated M, don't like don't read

Enjoy~

* * *

"VOOOOOOIII!"

Suara teriakan itu terdengar hampir bersamaan dengan suara bantingan pintu yang keras. Sosok Squalo pun terlihat di ujung pintu yang baru saja terbuka lebar setelah sukses membentur dinding. Sepasang mata semerah ruby langsung memandanginya dengan tajam. Squalo berjalan masuk dengan nafas memburu. Wajahnya terlihat jengkel, sesekali ia pun menggertakan giginya dengan tak sabar. Entah ada apa dengan sang second command di Varia hari ini. Yang jelas moodnya terlihat lebih buruk dari yang biasanya.

"Voi, bos!" panggil Squalo seketika ia sampai di hadapan sang pimpinan Varia yang duduk di kursi singgasananya.

Xanxus tidak menyahut, ia hanya memberikan tatapan tajam yang berbahaya pada rain guardiannya itu.

"Aku mau pergi ke Jepang sekarang juga! Ada hal yang harus kuurus dengan bocah itu!"

Alis Xanxus terangkat samar. Ia terdiam sejenak mencerna perkataan Squalo.

Bocah? Ah, pasti yang dimaksud adalah sang rain guardian dari Vongola Family, Yamamoto Takeshi. Bocah yang berhasil mengalahkan Squalo dan sekarang berbagi gelar second sword emperor dengan sang second command Varia.

"Aku hanya datang kesini untuk mengatakan itu. Aku pergi sekarang!"

Squalo langsung saja membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi. Dan pastilah ia akan benar-benar pergi kalau saja tidak ada suara yang kembali menahannya untuk tetap tinggal.

"Mau kemana kau, hiu brengsek?" tanya Xanxus dengan dingin. Suaranya beratnya yang khas seakan membuat seisi ruangan mendadak turun satu derajat dari sebelumnya.

Squalo kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandangi Xanxus dengan jengkel.

"Kau tidak dengar aku bilang mau pergi ke Jepang ya?"

"Apa kau sudah mendapat persetujuanku, sampah?"

"VOOOIII! Kau mau melarangku pergi? Percuma saja! Aku tetap akan pergi!"

Squalo kembali membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Xanxus. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia harus pergi ke Jepang apa pun yang terjadi. Lagipula sejak kapan juga sih Xanxus perduli soal urusannya?

Seketika benar-benar nyaris pergi, sebuah gelas berisi tequila melesat cepat mengenai kepalanya. Dan sukseslah isi gelas itu membasahi seluruh rambut dan wajahnya. Sambil menggeram, Squalo kembali menoleh ke arah bosnya dan umpatan spontan pun terlontar dari mulutnya.

"VOOOOIII! Bos brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Tidak bisa ya tidak mencari gara-gara denganku sehari saja?"

Namun saat Squalo berbalik, Xanxus tidak lagi duduk di atas kursi singgasananya seperti sebelumnya. Pimpinan Varia itu sudah berjalan beberapa langkah ke arahnya. Matanya yang semerah ruby memandang lurus ke arah Squalo. Spontan membuat sang second command Varia itu menahan nafas dan tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

Xanxus menghentikan langkahnya saat ia benar-benar berdiri di hadapan Squalo.

Mata bertatapan dengan mata. Merah dan abu-abu yang terlihat begitu kontras.

Setelah sama-sama terdiam dalam kontak mata bisu itu, akhirnya Xanxus kembali bicara dan memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana pun, hiu brengsek."

"Voi! Apa-apaan kau? Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku-"

Perkataan Squalo terhenti begitu saja saat ia merasakan tubuhnya didorong dengan kasar hingga sukses membuat punggungnya membentur dinding dengan keras. Tubuh Xanxus pun mendekat hingga nyaris menghapuskan jarak yang ada di antara mereka. Ia menghimpitkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Squalo lalu menyeringai sinis.

"Apa-apaan kau hah? Apa-apaan wajahmu itu? Minggir!"

Squalo berusaha mendorong tubuh Xanxus untuk menjauh, namun sayangnya pimpinan Varia itu sama sekali tidak bergeming. Apa boleh buat... dilihat secara fisik mana mungkin sih dia bisa menang melawan Xanxus?

Frustasi, Squalo memandangi bosnya dengan alis berkerut. Pertanda kalau kesabarannya sudah mulai habis.

"Voi! Apa maumu hah?"

Xanxus tidak menjawab. Matanya hanya menatap lurus memandangi mata Squalo. Sinar matanya terlihat begitu berbahaya. Tentu saja itu bukan pertanda yang baik untuk Squalo. Seketika itu juga sang second command Varia bisa merasakan firasat buruk kalau akan terjadi sesuatu yang menimpanya sebentar lagi.

Benar saja firasat buruk Squalo itu.

Sebentar kemudian, Xanxus menarik wajah Squalo dengan kasar menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Setelah memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, ia langsung melumat bibir Squalo tanpa ampun. Menyapu seisi mulut Squalo, mengadu lidah untuk menentukan siapa yang lebih mendominasi, lalu menjilat bibir bawah Squalo sebelum kembali melumatnya.

"Mmmh..."

Kontak pertama yang terjadi membuat Squalo terkejut. Secara spontan ia memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menggerak-gerakan kepalanya kesana kemari saat menerima serangan mendadak dari pimpinan Varia itu. Tubuhnya pun berontak agar bisa terlepas. Namun sayang, tangan Xanxus menahannya. Membuatnya takluk dan pasrah menerima semuanya.

Masih sambil melumat bibir Squalo, kaki kanan Xanxus bergerak di antara selangkangan Squalo. Sengaja mengenai tonjolan yang berada di atas dengan gerakan naik turun.

"Ngh!"

Squalo mulai mendesah tidak nyaman. Tidak hanya karena lumatan Xanxus yang tidak ada hentinya, namun karena sekarang Xanxus sengaja menggesekkan pahanya ke barang pribadi miliknya dengan gerakan perlahan. Sengaja membuatnya lebih terangsang.

Masih belum puas juga, Xanxus pun menggerakan sebelah tangannya yang sedari tadi pasif untuk membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Squalo. Kadang karena tidak sabar ia asal menarik saja hingga membuat beberapa kancing sukses terlepas dari tempatnya.

Sementara tangannya masih sibuk berkutat dengan sisa kancing di baju Squalo, sebelah tangannya yang lain; yang sebelumnya menahan Squalo, mulai bergerak pergi dan berganti ke tengkuk rain guardiannya. Memaksa kepala Squalo maju dan memperdalaman ciuman mereka.

"Mmh! Ngh... Xan...xus..."

Squalo sudah nyaris kehabisan nafas, sesak rasanya. Tangannya mendorong lemah tubuh Xanxus menjauh. Secara logika, usahanya memang sia-sia. Namun siapa sangka ternyata bos Varia itu akhirnya menarik diri dan memberikan kesempatan pada Squalo untuk kembali menghirup udara dan mengisi pasokan oksigen di rongga dadanya yang sudah tipis.

Awalnya Squalo pikir ia sudah mulai bisa bernafas lega, namun ternyata dugaannya salah besar. Lepas dari berciuman dengan Squalo, Xanxus menggerakan lidahnya menjilati bibir bawah Squalo. Sesekali ia gigit sebelum akhirnya ditinggalkan.

Lidah Xanxus kini ganti menjilati lekuk wajah Squalo. Samar-samar terasa rasa tequila yang tadi membasahi wajah Squalo. Sukses membuat gerakan lidah Xanxus semakin liar.

"Ngh... Xan-Xanxus..." panggil Squalo pelan dengan nafas masih sedikit terengah-engah. "Ber-Berhenti..."

Xanxus menyeringai licik memandangi wajah Squalo yang sedikit merah dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah. Ia menggerakan wajahnya mendekat ke arah telinga Squalo yang belum disentuhnya dari tadi.

"Tidak akan." bisiknya pelan. Tanpa peringatan, ia pun mulai menjilati cuping telinga rain guardiannya itu sebelum akhirnya menggigitinya dengan pelan hingga sukses membuatnya berwarna sama dengan rona wajah Squalo.

"Ngh... Ah... Ahn..."

Desahan Squalo mulai terdengar, dan tentu saja Xanxus mengharapkan lebih. Ia kembali menyerang telinga Squalo di bagian yang sensitif. Tidak sulit untuk tahu dimana, ia sudah hafal di luar kepala semua titik sensitif di tubuh Squalo.

Sebelah tangan Xanxus akhirnya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya; membuka seluruh kancing Squalo. Kini tubuh indah itu terekspos tanpa ada satu pun yang bisa menghalangi.

Xanxus melirikkan matanya ke bawah sekilas lalu tersenyum puas. Tubuh Squalo serasa langsung menggodanya, namun sayang ia belum bisa mencicipi bagian itu karena masih berkutat dengan cuping telinga Squalo. Masih belum puas mendengar desahan dari rain guardiannya yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi erangan.

Tangan Xanxus yang semula diam mulai bergerak ke arah tonjolan di dada Squalo. Awalnya ia hanya menyentuh dengan jari telunjuknya pelan. Namun seiring waktu berlalu, ia pun mulai memilin tonjolan itu. Sukses membuat Squalo mengerang lebih kencang.

"Ahn! Ah... Aaahh..."

Kini Xanxus menggerakan wajahnya turun ke leher. Ia menjilati jenjang leher Squalo yang perlahan mulai basah dengan keringat. Sedikit terasa asin, namun Xanxus tidak protes. Ia terus saja memainkan lidahnya dengan liar di leher Squalo. Tidak mau kalah, tangan Xanxus pun ikut bermain semakin liar. Ia menekan tonjolan di dada Squalo keras-keras dengan jarinya, sesekali memutarnya. Membuat Squalo mengerang keras dengan tubuh mengejang.

"Ahn! Ah! Uhn... Xanxus..."

Xanxus tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Sekarang ia mulai menggigit pelan leher Squalo dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang pastinya akan membekas sampai besok. Biarlah, biar semua orang tahu kalau Squalo sudah menjadi miliknya dan hanya miliknya seorang.

Setelah puas mengukir tanda kepemilikan di atas kulit pucat Squalo, perlahan Xanxus turun menjilati dada Squalo. Lidahnya bergerak memutar diantara tonjolan yang ia mainkan sebelumnya. Awalnya ia hanya menjilat dengan ujung lidahnya. Namun karena tidak puas mendengar respon Squalo yang hanya melenguh pelan, akhirnya ia melumatnya utuh.

"Aah!" erang Squalo. Secara refleks ia mendorong tubuh Xanxus menjauh. Namun tidak berguna, Xanxus lagi-lagi tidak bergeming. Terlalu sibuk menjilat, menggigit dan melumat.

Nafas Squalo terasa semakin pendek. Dominasi Xanxus di tubuhnya seakan membuatnya nyaris gila. Ia tidak lagi memberikan perlawanan. Sudahlah, Ia pasrah saja menerima semua perlakuan pimpinan Varia itu.

Xanxus seperti tidak pernah mengenal kata puas. Setelah selesai dan bosan, ia berganti ke tonjolan sebelahnya yang belum tersentuh. Sehabis memberikan perlakuan yang sama, ia mendadak menarik diri. Bukan berniat untuk menyudahi, tapi karena ia menyadari ada satu kejanggalan.

Kaki kanan Xanxus berhenti bergerak di selangkangan Squalo begitu ia merasakan kejantanan second commandnya itu mulai menegang. Ia melirik ke arah celana Squalo yang mendadak terlihat ketat lalu menyeringai sinis; yang bersangkutan buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

Sambil tersenyum sinis, Xanxus merengkuh wajah Squalo dan menciumnya. Awalnya dengan lembut, namun seiring berjalannya waktu ciuman itu kembali menjadi lumatan.

Masih sambil mengadu dominasi di dalam mulut Squalo, tangan Xanxus bergerak ke arah resleting celana Squalo dan menurunkannya. Tangannya menyelusup masuk dan membebaskan kejantanan Squalo yang sudah menegang. Squalo mengerang keras saat Xanxus menyentuh barang pribadinya itu, namun tertahan oleh Xanxus yang masih melumat bibirnya.

Gerakan tangan Xanxus perlahan mulai membentuk ritme. Ke atas dan bawah. Mulanya pelan, dan perlahan semakin cepat dan cepat. Membuat nafas Squalo kian memburu dan berubah menjadi desahan. Xanxus melepaskan diri dan ganti menyerang leher Squalo, kembali mengukirkan tanda kepemilikan di leher sang rain guardian sambil mendengarkan erangan Squalo.

"Ngh... Ahn... Xanxus... A-Aku..."

Xanxus sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan oleh second commandnya. Lagipula ia sendiri sudah bisa merasakan kalau sebentar lagi Squalo akan klimaks. Seketika ia rasa Squalo akan mengeluarkan cairannya, Xanxus menahan ujung kejantanan Squalo dengan ibu jarinya. Tubuh Squalo langsung mengejang hebat.

"Aaah! Ahn... Ngh... Xanxus!" erangnya setengah protes. Sungguh, rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman dihentikan saat akan klimaks.

Xanxus hanya tersenyum sinis melihat wajah frustasi Squalo. Bukannya malah kasihan, ia justru menambah siksaan Squalo. Ia menggerakan tangannya di kejantanan Squalo dengan cepat sementara ibu jarinya masih menahan ujung kejantanan Squalo untuk mencegahnya agar tidak bisa menumpahkan cairannya.

"Ahn! Ahn! Aaaah... Sa-sakit, brengsek!" teriak Squalo sambil meremas kemeja Xanxus.

Xanxus masih tersenyum sinis. Kemudian ia berbisik pada Squalo, "Panggil namaku dan memohonlah, sampah."

Siksaan Squalo kian bertambah seiring dengan gerakan tangan Xanxus yang semakin liar.

"Aah! Bre-Brengsek! Hentikan! Aah... Ngh..."

"Kau tahu bagaimana caranya kalau mau aku berhenti, hiu brengsek."

"Ngh... Xanxus... Aaah..."

"Jangan membuatku menunggu, aku tidak suka dibuat menunggu."

Sesuai dengan perkataannya, Xanxus kembali menambah siksaan Squalo. Caranya? Mudah. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya sementara ibu jarinya menekan ujung kejantanan Squalo semakin kencang.

"Aaaaah! Ngh... Xa-Xanxus... ku-kumohon."

"Aku tidak dengar, bicara lebih keras."

"Xa-Xanxus... Kubilang aku me-memohon padamu, brengsek! Nnngh..."

Xanxus kembali menyeringai lalu mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Squalo hanya bisa menggigit bibir sekencang-kencangnya untuk menahan suaranya. Saking kencangnya, darah pun mengalir dari bibirnya. Xanxus dengan senang hati menjilat darah itu, sekalian menyapu bibir Squalo dan kembali melumatnya.

Squalo melingkarkan tangannya di kepala Xanxus. Memaksa sang pimpinan Varia itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka; cara efektif untuk menahan suara erangannya. Saliva mereka yang tercampur jatuh dari sela bibir Squalo. Saat Xanxus merasa Squalo mulai berusaha merebut dominasi dalam ciuman mereka, ia pun menarik diri dan tersenyum dengan sinis memandangi wajah frustasi Squalo. Ia kembali berbisik sambil menggigit pelan cuping telinga Squalo.

"Panggil namaku sekali lagi."

"Uhnn... Xa-Xanxus."

"Lebih keras, brengsek!"

"XANXUS!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Xanxus menggerakan tangannya pada kejantanan Squalo secepat yang ia bisa sebelum melepaskan ibu jari yang sedari tadi menahan Squalo. Cairan hangat yang keluar dari Squalo pun perlahan membasahi tangan Xanxus.

Tubuh Squalo mendadak terasa lemas. Perasaan nyaman mendadak menyelimutinya. Ia bersandar pada dinding sambil mengatur nafasnya yang semakin terengah-engah setelah memuntahkan cairannya yang sedari tadi tertahan.

Xanxus menjilati cairan hangat yang basah di telapak tangannya sembari tersenyum sinis memandangi rain guardiannya. Squalo menatap Xanxus ngeri, rasanya ia bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikirkan bosnya sekarang.

"Ini baru permulaan saja, _stronzo._"

* * *

"Ngh! Pelan-pelan sedikit brengsek!" protes Squalo seketika Xanxus memasukan dua jari langsung ke dalam lubangnya. Seperti menulikan diri, Xanxus tetap saja menggerakan kedua jari itu masuk dan keluar dengan ritme teratur.

"Jangan protes, brengsek. Sudah bagus aku mau repot-repot mempersiapkanmu!"

"Voi! Tentu saja kau harus mempersiapkanku dulu! Kau mau aku tidak bisa berjalan untuk beberapa hari ke depan karena ulahmu?"

Xanxus tidak suka berdebat dengan Squalo. Rasanya kepalanya pusing mendengar suara Squalo yang kelewat 'merdu' itu. Satu jari tambahan menyelusup masuk ke dalam lubang milik Squalo, sukses membuat sang second command itu diam sembari menggigit bibir.

Xanxus menggerakan ketiga jari itu perlahan sementara ia menjilati kejantanan Squalo yang kembali menegang.

"Ngh... Satu-satu brengsek! Jangan bersamaan seperti itu! Ahn..."

Xanxus tidak menggubris. Ia malah memasukan ketiga jarinya semakin dalam hingga tak sengaja mengenai sebuah titik yang membuat Squalo mengerang nikmat.

"Aah! Aah... Aaaah..."

Sambil kembali mengulangi gerakan jarinya, Xanxus mulai mengulum kejantanan Squalo. Ia memajukan kepalanya ke atas dan ke bawah, sesekali sambil menggigit ujung kejantanan Squalo dengan pelan.

"Ahn! Aaah... Xanxus!"

Squalo kembali mencapai klimaks dan mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam mulut Xanxus. Pimpinan Varia itu dengan senang hati menelan seluruh muntahan dari kejantanan Squalo meski ada beberapa tetes yang berhasil lolos dari sela mulutnya.

Squalo berbaring di atas kasur dengan sebelah tangan menutupi matanya. Dadanya naik turun karena nafasnya yang kembali terengah-engah. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya lagi.

Xanxus menarik ketiga jarinya dari lubang Squalo. Ia memandangi rain guardiannya yang sekarang terbaring tanpa pertahanan. Sebuah senyuman licik tersungging di wajahnya. Ia menurunkan resleting celananya dan membebaskan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang dari tadi. Squalo tidak sadar karena matanya masih tertutup.

Pimpinan Varia itu melebarkan kedua kaki Squalo. Sebelah kaki Squalo diangkat dengan sebelah tangan dan diletakan di atas pundaknya. Squalo pun membuka matanya, dan ketika itu, Xanxus sudah masuk menembus lubang Squalo tanpa peringatan.

"Aaagh!"

Rintihan Squalo terdengar keras sekali saat merasakan benda asing berusaha masuk dan mengoyak tubuhnya. Namun itu tidak bisa mengehentikan Xanxus. Pimpinan Varia itu tetap saja menghentakan tubuhnya sampai akhirnya 'barangnya' tertanam sempurna di dalam Squalo.

Xanxus memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya seirama dengan rintihan Squalo yang perlahan berubah menjadi desahan dan erangan.

"Aah! Aah... Aah... Nnngh..."

Sebelah tangan Xanxus yang menganggur pun beralih ke arah kejantanan Squalo, kembali meremasnya dengan ritme yang bersamaan saat ia memajukan tubuhnya. Sukses membuat Squalo mengerang penuh kenikmatan.

"Aaaah! Aah... Xanxus..."

"Aku suka mendengar suaramu kalau sedang begini." ujar Xanxus sambil menyeringai. Gerakan tangannya semakin liar. Ia menggerakan kejantanan Squalo ke atas dan ke bawah dengan cepat.

"Aah... Aaah.. Nnngh, k-kau brengsek." umpat Squalo sembari meremas seprai kasur untuk meredam semua erangannya. Sayang tidak berhasil karena Xanxus berhasil mengenai titik yang membuatnya menjerit nikmat.

"Aaaah! Aaah! Uuhn... Aah..."

Puas melihat respon Squalo, Xanxus kembali mengulangi gerakannya. Ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya hingga hanya menyisakan ujungnya saja di dalam lubang Squalo lalu kembali menghentakkannya masuk ke dalam sekeras mungkin hingga menggenai titik kenikmatan Squalo.

"Aaah! Aaahn... Xa-Xanxus!"

Xanxus merasakan dinding rektum Squalo mulai menghimpitnya. Memberikan sensasi yang sangat ia suka. Tapi itu pertanda kalau Squalo hampir mencapai klimaksnya. Tidak ingin rain guardiannya mencapai klimaks terlalu cepat, Xanxus kembali menggerakan ibu jarinya menutupi ujung kejantanan Squalo untuk mengantisipasi lebih dulu.

Xanxus masih memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya memasuki tubuh Squalo. Setiap hentakan selalu sukses mengenai titik kenikmatan Squalo. Akhirnya satu hentakan menggantarkan Squalo menuju klimaks, kalau saja tidak keburu ditahan oleh ibu jari Xanxus.

"Aaaah! Nngh! Bre-brengsek! Lepaskan atau kuputuskan ibu jarimu nanti! Nnngh..." ancam Squalo sambil menggeliat tidak nyaman. Tangannya yang sedari tadi meremas seprai pun mulai bergerak untuk melepakan tangan Xanxus dari kejantanannya.

Xanxus hanya mendengus geli mendengar ancaman dari rain guardiannya itu. Ia kembali menghentakan kejantanannya mengenai titik kenikmatan Squalo, sukses membuat sang rain guardian mengejang dan tidak bisa protes lagi.

"Sabar sedikit brengsek, kau terlalu cepat mencapai klimaks." ujar Xanxus sambil kembali menggerakan tangannya di kejantanan Squalo, tentu saja dengan ibu jari yang masih menghalangi Squalo dari klimaksnya.

"K-Kau pikir salah siapa aku sampai mencapai klimaks hah?"

Xanxus hanya menyeringai dan kembali memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya. Mendengarkan suara erangan Squalo juga menikmati himpitan dinding rektum Squalo yang makin menjadi-jadi. Rasanya sebentar lagi pun Xanxus mencapai klimaksnya.

Xanxus menggerakan tubuhnya maju-mundur secepat yang ia bisa. Sekeras yang ia bisa. Ia tidak lagi mengincar titik kenikmatan Squalo. Syukur kalau kena, tapi tidak kena pun tidak masalah. Tangannya juga bergerak semakin cepat. Membuat Squalo tidak lagi bisa menahan erangannya meski sudah meremas seprai. Membuatnya semakin frustasi karena klimaks yang lagi-lagi tertahan.

"Aaaaah! Aaahn... Aaah... Unh... Xa-Xanxus... Ku-Kumohon...?"

"Sebentar lagi," ujar Xanxus tanpa menghentikan semua gerakannya.

"Aaah... Ahn... Nngh!"

Satu hentakan terakhir dan akhirnya semua siksaan Squalo berakhir. Xanxus melepaskan ibu jarinya dan membiarkan Squalo menyemburkan cairannya membasahi perutnya sendiri sementara ia sendiri mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Squalo.

Xanxus dan Squalo sama-sama mengatur nafasnya. Mata kembali bertemu dengan mata.

Xanxus merengkuh wajah Squalo dengan tangannya, lalu menciumnya lembut.

"_Ti amo, stronzo."*_

_

* * *

_

Pagi hari.

Squalo menguap sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Ia melirik ke samping kanannya, terlihat Xanxus masih tertidur dengan nyenyak. Ia diam mengamati sebentar lalu mencium kening Xanxus.

"Brengsek, kau membuatku tidak jadi pergi menemui bocah itu. Tidak tahu apa kalau aku harus melatihnya?" protes Squalo jengkel. Namun Xanxus tidak menjawab, matanya masih saja terpejam.

Squalo menghela nafas pelan. Ia beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur sambil merintih dan memegangi punggungnya. Efek samping dari permainan liarnya dan Xanxus tadi malam.

Ia melirikkan matanya kesana kemari mencari bekas pakaian yang ditanggalkan oleh Xanxus. Entah ada dimana pakaian itu sekarang.

"Sialan, bos brengsek ini memang selalu memberiku masalah."

Baru satu langkah Squalo menjauh, tiba-tiba tangan Xanxus menahannya.

"Mau kemana?"

Squalo membalikkan badannya dan menemukan bosnya sudah terbangun. Matanya yang semerah ruby terus memandanginya.

"Voi, kau sudah bangun toh?" tanya Squalo terdengar sedikit jengkel. "Aku mau mencari bajuku. Kau lempar kemana kemarin?"

"Percuma kau cari, sudah robek." jawab Xanxus enteng.

"VOOOIII! Brengsek! Kau itu benar-benar-!" Squalo menahan nafas dan menghentikan kalimatnya. "Terserahlah, susah bicara dengan orang sepertimu."

Squalo kembali berbalik dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Namun tangan Xanxus yang masih menahannya malah menariknya jatuh kembali ke atas kasur, atau lebih tepatnya ke atas tubuh Xanxus.

"Voi! Apa-apaan sih kau?"

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana pun, hiu brengsek. Kau harus disini menemaniku."

"Oh, jadi sekarang bukan hanya ke Jepang tapi ke kamar mandi pun aku tidak boleh? Kau pikir kau bisa mengaturku seenaknya? Kuberitahu ya, aku-!"

Ciuman dadakan dari Xanxus sukses mengintrupsi kelanjutan dari kata-kata Squalo.

"_Tu non vai da nessuna parte perche si appartiene a me e tu sei solo mio... hai capito, stronzo?"_**

* * *

* I love you, trash

** You're not going anywhere because you belong to me and you're mine only... Do you understand, trash?

* * *

Ish : ...selesai... *nawarin ember buat reader yang mual* Re-review...? F-Flame pun boleh...


End file.
